Tiger & Star
by Mistishi
Summary: La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ça avait été comme un choc. Un éclair au milieu d'une nuit monotone, qui aurait pourtant due être semblable à toutes les autres… Kotetsu & OC


_La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ça avait été comme un choc. Un éclair au milieu d'une nuit monotone, qui aurait due être semblable à toutes les autres…_

Il se trouvait nonchalamment accoudé au bar de cet établissement qu'il fréquentait si souvent après ses journées mouvementées. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Wild Tiger caressait du bout des doigts son verre de whisky à moitié vide, traçant inconsciemment des circonférences sur la buée de condensation qui s'était formée sur les parois… Son regard mordoré insondable trahissait malgré lui toute la fatigue et les tourments qu'il faisait de son mieux pour taire à son entourage. Tant que le soleil trônait dans les cieux, il parvenait à donner le change. Ses sourires, ses blagues régulièrement approximatives, ses maladresses… Tout ça était son armure de protection… Ainsi, les autres ne pouvaient se douter des maux le rongeant petit à petit et il pouvait leur venir en aide, à sa façon.

Mais une fois le règne du crépuscule venu, une fois dénudé de son rôle de héro et d'amuseur public, il n'avait plus rien derrière quoi se cacher. Alors, les monstres tapis au fond de son âme refaisaient surface, implacable, refusant de le laisser en paix. Seul l'alcool parvenait à les anesthésier en partie, expliquant sa présence si fréquente en ce lieu. Hélas, cela ne suffisait pas…

Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait tant de choses qui le tourmentaient… Encré dans le présent, il pouvait énoncer ses relations plus que distendues avec sa fille qu'il aimait pourtant plus que tout, la fragilité grandissante de sa mère malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, les difficultés qu'il avait avec Bunny-chan, même si leurs relations s'étaient déjà bien améliorées par rapport à leurs débuts plus que chaotiques…

Les souffrances de son partenaire étaient d'ailleurs aussi l'une de ses préoccupations. Il tenait à ce garçon ayant tant souffert par le passé. Sa détresse faisait quelque part écho à la sienne, bien qu'ils soient si différents l'un de l'autre. L'engrenage dans lequel le blondinet paraissait être pris, faisant entrer en scène cette sombre et lugubre congrégation qu'était visiblement Ouroboros, semblait n'être que la partie émergeante d'un iceberg sordide et titanesque. Sa quête de vérité et de vengeance risquait de l'entrainer inévitablement vers d'immenses dangers. Mais comment lui en vouloir de désirer connaitre les raisons pour lesquelles sa vie a basculé ? Face à cette quête effrénée, sa propre vie n'avait certainement que peu d'importance… Etant son partenaire, c'était son rôle de le protéger, et de le soutenir…

Mais jusqu'où le père de famille qu'il était pouvait il mettre sa vie en jeu ? Jusqu'à quelle limite devait-il être un héro et à partir d'où devait il commencer à penser en père ? Vu ses relations avec sa fille, Kaede serait-elle réellement triste de sa disparition, ou ne serait ce pour elle qu'une preuve de plus de son incompétence ?

Inconsciemment Kotetsu resserra son emprise sur son verre, ses sourcils se fronçant douloureusement à cette pensée.

Incompétent… Il l'était assurément… Sa limite de temps s'effritait irrémédiablement ces dernières semaines comme du sable glissant entre ses doigts… N'avait il pas promis à Tomoe, juste avant qu'elle ne meure, de toujours rester un héros ? Que penserait-elle de lui, en le voyant ainsi, incapable de faire un pas sans douter…

Un profond soupire lui échappa alors qu'il fermait les paupières, se plongeant dans les ténèbres. Il empoigna violemment de sa main libre ses cheveux désordonnés, la douleur parcourant son crâne l'extirpant de ses sombres cogitations. Il allait finir par devenir fou… Il sentait que son âme était en train de céder sous le poids de tous ces tracas l'écartelant un peu plus à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait… Il ne voulait en parler à personne. Il était déjà un boulet pour tous ses proches, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

Que faire alors ?

Que faire ?

Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi seul et démuni…

D'un coup, il sentit une très légère pression sur son épaule. Bien qu'aussi délicate qu'une caresse, ce simple contact inattendu eut pour effet de le faire sursauter et ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, faisant voler en éclat les ténèbres le dévorant. Il tourna son visage tourmenté sur le coté, découvrant une silhouette inconnue dont les yeux vairons étincelant captèrent toute son attention, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait croisé un regard aussi pénétrant dirigé vers lui…

Cela devait sans doute être une erreur…

L'inconnue le scruta quelques secondes sans dire un mot avant de lui adresser un léger sourire au quel il ne réussit à répondre que par une faible grimace. Il était bien trop épuisé pour remettre son masque de comique ce soir… Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était qu'on l'oublie, comme tout le monde savait habituellement si bien le faire… Cependant, la demoiselle ne bougea pas, s'adressant à lui d'une voix douce et apaisante.

« Excusez-moi… Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais m'assoir à vos cotés… Ce soir, les ténèbres me paraissent particulièrement sombres, je ne me sens pas de taille à les affronter toute seule…»

Le Wild Tiger reçut ces paroles avec un sentiment de déjà entendu, lui arrachant un sourire fugace. Ainsi, il n'était pas seul à se battre contre des démons nocturnes en ce lieu de perdition… Cette inconnue avait elle perçue sa détresse ? A quel point pouvait elle faire écho à la sienne ? Se noyant dans les envoutantes prunelles bi colores de sa vis-à-vis, le héro sentit brusquement monter en lui un fou et irrépressible besoin de se confier. Sa vie, ses erreurs, ses doutes… En manipulant les mots afin d'en dévoiler juste assez pour ne pas être découvert. Et d'entendre également ce qu'avait à confier cette demoiselle sur sa vie, ses erreurs, ses doutes… Tout ce qui avait pu la conduire en ce lieu, ce soir, et à venir lui parler à lui, et à personne d'autre.

Son salut se trouvait il dans ses yeux insondables ?

Doucement, Kotetsu retira sa casquette qu'il avait abandonnée plus tôt sur le siège jouxtant le sien, invitant la jeune femme à s'y assoir.

« Affrontons tous les deux alors… Au fait je m'appelle Kotetsu. Mademoiselle… ?»

L'inconnue lui adressa un sourire énigmatique, venant s'assoir avec une délicatesse féline à ses cotés, glissant son regard vers lui.

« Calypso… Je m'appelle Calypso. Enchantée et ravie de me battre à vos cotés, Kotetsu san… »


End file.
